


Полеты во сне и наяву

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "О" тур <a href="http://coldfest.diary.ru/">Cold Fest</a> на заявку: "Merlin x JE. Хина | Мерлин. Полеты во сне и наяву."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полеты во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в ванной синей ручкой с надписью "Феназепам" (как будто это меня оправдывает).

Не прекращая яростно ругаться, Йоко вслепую стукнул по выключателю, и комнату залил яркий свет. Полусонный Хина отчаянно замотал головой и, запинаясь, произнёс:

\- Ачётакое?

Йоко в позе обвияющего встал перед кроватью и заговорил мягким голосом, таким говорят с маленькими детьми или с душевнобольными:

\- Это не может так дальше продолжаться. У тебя совесть есть? Посреди ночи ты вдруг начинаешь размахивать своими ручищами и задеваешь меня. Больно между прочим! И это в три часа ночи! В три часа ночи, когда я, Хина, хочу спать, ты понимаешь?

\- Но Йокочо, - жалобно протянул Хина, - сегодня я опять летал во сне!

"Да, - отстранённо подумал Йоко, разглядывая виноватую рожу Мураками, - "спокойный мягкий голос" у меня уже не получается. И на визг в конце явно срываться не стоило. Эта работа меня портит", - сделал вывод он. С выражением самурайского спокойствия (зверским оскалом) на лице он в очередной раз выслушал слишком длинные и местами путанные объяснения согруппника про волшебника Мерлина и английский телесериал (тут Йоко повторно проклял Нишикидо, приволокшего в группу очередную заразу), благородного принца Артура и служанку Гвен, красотку Моргану и...

\- Отправлю ночевать к Учи, - угрожает Йоко.

Хина хмурится и обещает досмотреть первый сезон в рекордные сроки.

\- Мне осталось всего три серии, ещё одна ночь, честное слово! Но самое главное, там есть такой мудрый золотистый дракон, который живёт в мрачной пещере под замком и красивее которого не бывает даже в Dragon Balls! Он-то и снится мне каждую ночь и мы летим, летим...

\- Не бывает драконов, круче чем в Dragon Balls, - автоматически парирует Йоко.

\- Хочешь, посмотрим вместе? - тоном опытного распространителя наркотиков предлагает Хина.

***

\- Эй, вставай, ленивая тварь, кому говорят! На работу пора, - полуодетый Хина дёргает Йоко в плечо. Он уже выпил чашку кофе, позвонил менеджеру и Учи, ещё раз повторил список дел на сегодня по своему ежедневнику - в общем был свеж и весел, полноценно радуясь новому дню. 

\- Отстань, - Йоко радоваться отказывался, а наоборот - пытался прикрыться подушкой и одеялом, защищаясь от излишнего энтузиазма Хины. - Отстань, мне снится сон!

\- Что-что снится? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Хина.

\- Совещание с папой Утером, - глухо доносится из-под подушки. - Семинар по искусству общения с идиотами. Чёртов Пендрагон хочет сжечь тебя на костре, а я не могу этого допустить. Разбуди через полчаса?


End file.
